Doug's Last Birthday
" " is the first episode of Doug in the Disney era (known in this era as Disney's Doug, previously Brand Spankin' New Doug), and is also the first episode in the overall fifth season. It first aired on September 7th, 1996, on ABC. Synopsis Doug is becoming overwhelmed with all the changes that are going on around him, his friends, and life in general. Recap In the Disney series premiere, Doug's fears about the changes that are happening in life make him think about canceling his birthday parties. The summer is coming to a close and Doug is delivering invitations for his 12th birthday party to all his friends. While he goes all around town, he discovers that Bluffington (as well as his friends) have been through changes. The Honker Burger is changed into a French restaurant called Chez Honque, Roger is rich, The Beets are breaking up, a new Middle School is being built, Connie has lost weight, Patti is being home schooled in the mornings and Doug needs a hair cut. So many things have changed that it makes Doug sick of changes, so he cancels his birthday. But later, Judy makes him realize that changes make us different from rocks, and Doug reinstates his party just in time for some shocking news from Mrs. Funnie. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Theda Funnie *Phil Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Connie Benge *Mayor White *Bill Bluff *Mr. Dink *Roger Klotz *Edwina Klotz Trivia *Since this is the first episode in the Disney era, there are many changes in the characters and settings: **The Honker Burger has been remodeled as "Chez Honque" after Fat Jack bought the place the same time Bill Bluff bought his old trailer park to build the new school at. Also at the same time, Edwina Klotz sells her trailer in the trailer park. This is all due to the old Middle School having a termite problem. **Connie Benge is thinner after going to summer camp. **Roger Klotz has combed his hair back, and his new black leather jacket is sleeveless. He is now the richest kid in Bluffington. **Skeeter Valentine wears a purple jacket and long-sleeved T-shirt that is the same color as his short-sleeved T-shirt from the Nickelodeon era. Plus it has a donut instead of a lightning bolt. He also said that he had a growth spurt. **Patti Mayonnaise has her hair cut short. She also announces that she's going to be home-schooled during the early hours of the morning. However, at the beginning, we can still see her Nickelodeon version of her when she's playing basketball. However, she is still her normal self. **Judy Funnie wears a purple shirt with black pants & sandals. However, she still has her normal personality. **Doug Funnie's white T-shirt has longer sleeves and his tennis shoes are now blue-gray. **Smash Adams is portrayed by a different actor. **The Beets deliver a farewell concert due to disputes against each other. **Phil and Theda Funnie announce that they're going to have a baby, nicknamed "Dirtbike". *As of this episode, the episode format is 22 minutes, making each episode full-length. *Starting with this episode, Doug and Roger are now voiced by Thomas McHugh and Chris Philips respectively instead of Billy West. **This is one of the many changes criticised by fans (on Doug's voice, anyway). *One of the hairstyles Doug can choose from in Joe's Barber Shop is Charlie Brown's from Peanuts, which is accompanied by piano music in the same style as "Linus and Lucy". Category:Episodes Category:Disney Episodes